Falling Into Madness
by gekanna87
Summary: Ino tanpa sengaja mengiris jarinya dengan pisau. Meski merasakan perih, luka kecil itu langsung menutup dengan cepat. Ia terenyak, Apa ia juga menjadi seperti pria itu. Dengan cepat ia membuang pemikiran konyolnya. Sungguh tak mungkin. Semua mahluk yang hidup pasti mati. Ino hanya kurang beruntung terlibat dengan pria psikopat gila. #Inocent White Day 2019


**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

_**A/N : **__Fanfic written for INO-cent White Day. _

_Pairing : InoxHidan. _

_Bingung sebenarnya mau nulis apa, karena tema white day. Mungkin belum pas sama persyaratan event-nya. _

_**Warning : Necrophilia. Mature content. No lemon. **_

**Falling into Madness.**

"Ino, Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Hujan deras begini aku rasa tak akan ada pelanggan yang datang."

"Terima kasih Nona Tsunade." Ucapnya dengan lega. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Gadis pirang itu merapikan semua gelas dan cangkir sebelum mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Biasanya ia selesai bekerja jam sepuluh di kafe ini, tapi kali ini sudah dua jam berlalu dan tak ada seorang pelanggan yang datang.

Hujan deras sedang melanda kota Tokyo. Sang wanita muda merapatkan jaketnya, terpaksa berlari menerobos guyuran hujan hingga basah kuyup untuk sampai ke apartemen kecilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari situ.

Hidup tak selalu indah bagi Yamanaka Ino. Gadis sebatang kara itu berusaha sebisa mungkin mengais setiap serpihan rezeki dan berpegang pada harapan untuk tetap bisa melanjutkan hidup. Ia kerap merasakan kesepian. Selalu berdoa bila suatu hari nanti seseorang akan merengkuhnya dan menemukan kembali keluarga.

Ino menghangatkan dirinya begitu sampai di rumah berharap flu tak akan menghampirinya. Ia tak bisa libur dari kerja paruh waktunya karena ia sama sekali tak punya uang. Sembari menggosok rambut pirangnya yang basah. Ia memanaskan air untuk menyeduh mie instan yang menjadi menu makan malamnya. Beginilah rutinitas seorang Yamanaka Ino. Jauh dari kehidupan nyaman yang ia miliki saat ayahnya masih hidup.

Saat seperti ini, terkadang ia merasa ingin menangis. Merasa hidup begitu berat dan mengimpit, tapi Ino tahu ayahnya di surga tak akan pernah setuju melihatnya menyerah. Gadis itu menahan sedihnya, menolak untuk memikirkan uang semesteran yang harus dibayar dan Induk semang yang terus menerus menagih sewa kamarnya. Dia benar-benar butuh uang. Meski ia bekerja di kafe milik Nona Tsunade selama delapan jam dan tiga jam menjadi pelayan bar setelahnya, penghasilannya tak cukup untuk membayar kebutuhannya. Jangankan untuk berfoya-foya. Bahkan untuk bisa makan _ramen_ bersama teman-temannya sudah merupakan kemewahan bagi Ino. Gadis itu menghabiskan mi instan di hadapannya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk belajar padahal ujian semesteran sudah dekat. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa bila ia tak bisa mempertahankan nilai akademisnya, tapi Ino terlalu lelah untuk membaca buku pelajaran yang ia beli dengan susah payah. Gadis itu pun memilih untuk tidur dalam ruangan sempit yang ia sebut rumah selama tiga tahun terakhir.

.

.

"Ino kau tampak pucat." Komentar gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan bersamanya. Mata kuliah profesor Kakashi baru saja berlalu dan Ino tak kuasa menahan kuapnya.

"Sepertinya aku kurang tidur." Ino mengusap wajahnya. Setelah ini masih ada mata kuliah Kurenai-_sensei_. Akan jadi gawat kalau dia ketiduran di kelas.

"Kau kebanyakan kerja Ino, delapan jam di kafe Nona Tsunade, lalu membantu nenek Chiyo di bar-nya. Kau butuh tidur juga." Nasihat Sakura.

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau tidak begitu aku tak punya uang. Memang kau mau membayari makan, sewa apartemen dan kuliahku?" balas Ino kesal. Harusnya Sakura tahu kalau ia bekerja sampai malam karena ia memang tak punya pilihan. Apalagi sekarang ia terancam kehilangan tempat tinggal. Sepertinya pemilik apartemen sudah kehabisan kesabaran dengan janji-janjinya untuk melunasi sewa yang belum ia bayar.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, Sakura. Kau memberikan ponsel dan laptopmu padaku. Aku tak mau memberatkanmu lebih dari ini."

"Duh, Ino kau itu sahabatku. Kenapa meski sungkan. Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku, Oke." Seloroh gadis bermata hijau itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia tak ingin meminjam uang dari temannya. Sakura bukan anak orang kaya yang punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan. Untuk memberi Ino ponsel dan laptop bekasnya saja gadis bersurai merah muda itu harus memohon-mohon dulu pada ayahnya agar dibelikan yang baru. Ia tak ingin merepotkan sahabatnya.

.

.

Suasana di bar malam itu cukup ramai. Ino mengantar pesanan para tamu yang sibuk bercengkerama dengan _hostess_ yang bekerja. Ino tidak nyinyir melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian minim yang duduk di pangkuan pria-pria mesum demi mendapatkan uang. Itu pilihan mereka. Bukan perkara mudah untuk tetap bisa tertawa dan tersenyum ketika tangan-tangan usil mereka merayap ke mana-mana. Ino tak berniat menjatuhkan dirinya dalam siksaan seperti itu. Meski uang yang ditawarkan sungguh menggoda. Ia tak akan sanggup membiarkan lelaki yang tak ia suka menyentuh tubuhnya.

Di usia dua puluh tahun. Ino tak punya kekasih. Pengalamannya dengan pria sebatas berpegangan tangan dan ciuman ketika ia punya pacar saat SMA. Ayahnya begitu protektif dan setelah beliau meninggal, dia jadi terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan cinta. Meski Sakura bilang beberapa anak di kampus menaruh hati padanya, Dia tak pernah mau percaya.

Kata Sakura, Sai Shimura dan Sabaku Gaara sedang mengincar dirinya. Ino menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. Fantasi sahabatnya memang gila. Bila benar, Palingan dua anak konglomerat itu hanya berniat mempermainkannya. Mereka berdua bersama Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto terkenal suka gonta-ganti pacar. Ia tak ingin terlibat dengan orang-orang itu. Hidupnya sudah susah. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada kuliahnya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar semesteran bulan depan. Ino berharap begitu ia lulus ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Bukannya memegang tongkat pel di Bar remang-remang seperti ini. Dia sebenarnya beruntung nenek Chiyo dan Nona Tsunade mau memberikan pekerjaan. Dengan lokasi yang dekat dari apartemennya ia tak perlu keluar uang untuk biaya transportasi.

Ketika pengunjung mulai sepi, Salah seorang hostes mendekati Ino. Wanita berambut pendek yang mengenakan gaun seksi berwarna merah itu bernama Anko. Kadang dia mengajak Ino bercakap-cakap ketika sedang senggang.

"Ino, Apa kau tak lelah seperti itu?" tanya sang hostes pada gadis pirang yang kini sibuk mengosok lantai. Anko duduk di salah satu kursi kosong lalu menyulut rokoknya.

"Lelah tentunya, tapi kak Anko tahu, kan. Bagaimana kondisiku." Bila saja ia berhenti kuliah bebannya akan sedikit berkurang, tapi bekerja dengan ijazah SMA hanya diupah dengan gaji minimum. Ia tak akan bisa meningkatkan kualitas hidupnya.

"Kau gadis yang tegar, Ino." Anko mematikan rokoknya dan menatap gadis kurus di depannya dengan rasa simpati "...tapi, Bekerja keras seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau tampak buruk."

Semua orang yang bekerja di bar tahu Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis Yatim piatu. Sejak kecil gadis malang itu hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya yang kemudian meninggal karena kanker. Utang dan biaya pengobatan membuat Ino harus merelakan rumah dan toko bunga Yamanaka disita. Tanpa kerabat, di usia sembilan belas tahun ia harus hidup sendirian.

Ino menunduk merasa malu. Ia tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Pucat, kurus, lusuh dan menyedihkan. Ia tak perlu diingatkan. Bahkan sepatu usang yang ia tatap saat ini menjadi bukti betapa melarat hidupnya sekarang.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa dayaku kak Anko. Bayaran kerja _part time _tidak seberapa."

"Apa kau tak memikirkan cara lain untuk mencari uang?, Bekerja seperti ini tak akan membuatmu kaya. Apa kau tak ingin sedikit menikmati hidup?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Tentu saja Ino ingin. Ia ingin jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Ia ingin bisa membeli barang yang bukan berasal dari pasar loak. Makan tiga kali sehari dan tak perlu bingung membayar sewa kamar setiap bulannya. Andai saja ia masih punya orang tua yang menjamin dan melindunginya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang."

"Memikat pria kaya, Sayang. Kau cantik dan masih muda. Banyak pria yang suka menghamburkan uang untuk wanita yang disukainya."

"Aku tak akan melacurkan diriku. Kak Anko." Putus Ino cepat.

Anko tertawa, "Tak seorang pun suka melacur Ino. Suatu hari nanti, bila terpaksa kau pun akan melakukannya."

"Semoga saja tidak. Aku ingin hidupku lurus-lurus saja." Balas gadis pirang itu.

Sang Hostess tertawa pelan. "Kau naif sekali. Ino."

.

.

Ketika akhir bulan tiba gadis itu menatap dompetnya dengan lesu. Setelah membayar sewa dua bulan tak ada lagi gaji yang tersisa. Sementara uang kuliah belum dibayarkan. Tak mungkin Ino meminjam uang sebanyak itu pada _boss_-nya. Apa ia harus mengundurkan diri dari universitas? Tidak ia tak mau. Setahun lagi ia akan lulus. Sayang sekali bila harapannya kandas di sini. Ino merasa putus asa, terjebak tanpa solusi. Uang lima ribu yen di hadapannya serasa mengejek. Hanya itu harta yang ia miliki sekarang. Kadang ia menyesal mengapa sang ayah pergi dengan meninggalkan utang. Ia tak menyangka selama ini mereka hidup dengan pinjaman dan ayahnya merahasiakan semua itu darinya dengan berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja.

Setelah ia lama berpikir mencari solusi. Akhirnya Ia mengunduh aplikasi kencan onlinepopuler _love_ _finder_. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan orang yang mau membayar untuk berkencan dengannya atau menemukan pria yang mau menanggung biaya hidupnya. Entah mana yang lebih baik menjadi pelacur atau simpanan orang. Tentu dua-duanya salah, tapi apa lagi yang ia bisa lakukan. Berbekal ijazah SMA tak membawanya ke mana-mana. Lagi pula ia hanya bisa mengambil kerja paruh waktu karena harus kuliah. Semuanya mentok dan ia harus menentukan prioritas. Harga diri atau masa depan. Selama ini ia berusaha hidup lurus tanpa mencari jalan pintas, tapi bila mengorbankan harga diri dan martabat bisa menyelamatkan masa depan. Mengapa tidak. Benar kata Kak Anko, ia tak punya banyak pilihan.

Ino mendesah, memperhatikan layar ponselnya dan mulai mengetik. Pertama ia harus membuat akun dan mengisi profilnya. Ino mengosongkan banyak kolom. Hanya mengisi nama, usia dan hobi. Ia memilih foto _candid _yang diambil Sakura ketika mengikuti seminar sebagai foto profil. Begitu ia _login_. Ino bisa melihat profil-profil pria di sekitar situ. Dahinya mengernyit membaca postingan mereka yang menjurus. Mayoritas mencari teman untuk sekedar _have fun._ Lucu sekali seharusnya aplikasi ini ganti nama menjadi _sex finder._

Merasa bodoh, Ino lantas keluar dari aplikasi itu. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia hanya seorang gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa soal merayu pria. Mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi wanita seperti Anko. Ino menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak lusuh. Badannya tipis dengan tulang pipi yang terlalu menonjol akibat kekurangan makan. Rambut pirangnya kusam dan kusut. Seharusnya ia memotong pendek rambutnya karena ia tak punya waktu untuk merawatnya, tapi ia enggan berpisah dari poni tail yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Yamanaka. Mana mungkin ada pria yang tertarik untuk tidur dengannya apa lagi harus membayar. Dari sisi mana pun ia tak terlihat seksi. Ino menarik nafas panjang. Gila bila ia berpikir gadis sepertinya akan sukses menjadi penjaja cinta. Ia tak punya modal untuk itu.

Tiga hari berikutnya tak terjadi apa-apa. Ino menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa dan mencoba menyimpan gaji dan uang tip nya yang tak seberapa. Ketika ia berjalan menuju bar nenek Chiyo bunyi 'ping' terdengar dari ponselnya.

'**Love finder, satu pesan baru belum terbaca' **

Ino membuka aplikasi itu. Sebuah pesan dari member yang bernama Hyden Reds

_Hyden Reds: Hei, Barbie. Nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan rupamu. _

Ino tak langsung membalas. Ia menengok profil pria itu. Memunculkan foto seorang pria berpose di samping mobil mewah. Wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena mengenakan kaca mata hitam. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna keperakan. Mengingatkannya dengan Profesor Kakashi.

"_There were great pain and suffering to achieve the greatest good. Respect the pain, it teach you humility" _

Alis Ino bertaut, 'Dari semua hal dia mem-_posting_ tentang penderitaan di jejaring sosial untuk mendapatkan teman kencan? Pria aneh.'

Ino mengamati lebih jelas foto-foto pria itu dan membaca profilnya. Dia berusia tiga puluh lima tahun, seorang pengusaha dan dari lima foto yang dia upload tak satu pun menunjukkan rupanya dengan jelas. Mengapa ia ingin memberikan kesan misterius dan ambigu. Dari profilnya ia tak tampak seperti pria mesum yang mencari teman tidur, tapi siapa yang tahu? Banyak pria punya hobi mesum, tak memandang status sosial.

Ino membalas chat itu dengan singkat.

_Barbie girl : Terima kasih, tapi aku tak tertarik dengan sanjungan. _

_Hyden Reds : lalu kau tertarik dengan apa? _

_Barbie girl : Uang, Aku butuh uang cepat. _

_Hyden Reds : ah... Biar aku tebak, kau seorang pecandu Narkoba atau gadis muda yang ingin eksis. Menjual seks agar bisa bergaya? _

_Barbie girl : Kau salah, Aku bukan gadis seperti itu. _

_Hyden Reds : Beritahu aku kisah pilumu, mungkin aku tergerak untuk membantu gadis manis sepertimu. _

Ino ragu memberitahu orang tak dikenal masalah hidupnya, tapi masa bodoh. Belum tentu juga dia akan bertemu si Hyden Reds ini.

_Barbie girl : Aku tak punya uang untuk membayar kuliah, tapi aku tak ingin terpaksa berhenti. Sebab ini sudah tahun terakhirku. _

_Hyden Reds : Kenapa tak minta orang tuamu? Apa mereka terlalu miskin untuk menanggung pendidikanmu? _

Ino jadi kesal, kenapa orang ini bertanya macam-macam.

_Barbie girl : Mereka sudah mati, Kau mau bantu atau tidak? _

_Hyden Reds : Tergantung pada apa yang bisa kau tawarkan. _

Ino mulai mengetik dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membalas pesan yang di akhiri dengan emoji _winking_ itu. Berat baginya untuk menulis ini, tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Mungkin saja ia tertarik dengan gadis muda. Bila tidak untuk apa pria ini memulai _chatting_ dengannya.

_Barbie girl : Satu-satunya yang aku punya. Tubuhku. _

_Hyden Reds: Hm..fotomu tak menunjukkan dengan jelas bentuk tubuhmu. Bagaimana aku tahu aku akan tertarik dengan itu._

Ino mengetatkan rahang. Apa orang ini berusaha memancingnya untuk mengirim lebih banyak foto. Ino tak akan melakukannya.

_Barbie girl : Ku akui tidak ada yang menarik. _

_Hyden Reds: Biarkan aku yang menilai. Send me nudes? _

_Barbie girl : Nope.._

_Hyden Reds : Kau aneh. Berniat menjual tubuhmu, tapi tak mau menampilkannya pada calon pelanggan. _

_Barbie girl : Suka-suka aku, dong. Aku tak memamerkan tubuhku dengan gratis. _

Ketik Ino dengan kesal.

_Hyden Reds : Aku suka sikapmu. Memang kau butuh berapa? _

_Barbie Girl : lima ratus ribu yen._

_Hyden Reds : Aku bisa membayar, tapi bisakah kau memberi servis yang memuaskan? _

_Barbie Girls : Aku tak tahu. Masih perawan. _

_Hyden Reds : Really? Ini menarik. _

_Barbie Girl : Jadi atau tidak? _

_Hyden Reds : Hm.. Berapa lama kau akan jadi milikku? _

_Barbie Girl : Tubuhku bisa kau gunakan semalam. _

_Hyden Reds : Aku bisa menggunakannya sesukaku? _

Ino berpikir sejenak. Ia perlu membuat aturan.

_Barbie Girl : Tanpa kekerasan. _

_Hyden Reds : Cukup adil, tapi sungguh disayangkan. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu menikmati rasa sakit. _

_Barbie Girl : Tidak tertarik, hidupku sudah memberiku banyak luka. _

_Hyden Reds : Oh kasihan sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan merawatmu. Mana Nomor rekeningmu? Aku akan mengirimkan uangnya sekarang. _

_Barbie Girl : Aku gadis dewasa. Tak butuh kau mengurusku. Berikan saja aku uangnya dan kau bisa tidur denganku semalam. _

_Hyden Reds : Baiklah. _

Ino tak membalas dan tak ada lagi pesan dari Hyden Reds. Ino menganggap percakapan tadi paling hanya main-main. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang mau mengirimkan uang begitu saja. Apalagi membayar semahal itu untuk gadis seperti dirinya.

Ino sibuk bekerja di bar dan baru bisa melihat ponselnya saat tempat itu tutup. Sebuah pesan baru terpampang di layar.

_Hyden Reds : Sudah aku kirim. _

Dahi Ino mengerut membaca pesan itu. Lalu ia mampir ke ATM terdekat untuk memastikan itu bulan lelucon. Ino terkejut menemukan saldonya yang selalu kosong bertambah. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia pikir pria itu hanya bercanda. Bagaimana bisa dia mengirimkan uang pada orang tak di kenal. Si Hyden ini bodoh atau kebanyakan uang?

Apa ia tak sadar Ino bisa saja lari dengan membawa uang itu dan tak menepati janjinya. Ia tak tahu siapa dirinya dan di mana dia tinggal. Pria itu tak akan bisa melacaknya, tapi Ino tak mau menjadi kriminal dan belajar membohongi orang.

_The_ _deal is done_ dan sekarang ia harus memberikan apa yang ia tawarkan. Paling tidak dia bisa bernafas lega sampai enam bulan ke depan dengan tidur semalam bersama pria asing.

Ino kembali menulis pesan untuk pria asing itu.

_Barbie Girl :Benar, uangnya sudah aku terima. Kapan kau mau bertemu? _

_Hyden Reds: Kapan-kapan. Aku juga masih tak yakin mau bertemu. _

_Barbie girl: Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa kau mengirimiku uang kalau begitu?_

_Hyden Reds: Katakan saja aku sedang beramal. _

_Barbie girl: Kau serius? _

_Hyden Reds : Bercanda, Aku hanya ingin kau punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri._

_Barbie girl : Ya, sudah terserah kau saja. Aku tak akan mengembalikan uangmu. _

_Hyden Reds : Kalau begitu, simpan dirimu untukku. Aku bisa datang mencarimu kapan saja. _

Ino merasa bingung dan tak tenang, apa yang pria itu sebenarnya inginkan? Sudah lah, Yang penting sekarang ia punya uang. Urusan dengan pria itu ia akan pikirkan belakangan. Untuk saat ini ia akan menikmati hidup dengan uang yang baru saja dia terima.

.

.

Hidan menyulut rokoknya dan tersenyum puas. Mudah mengambil keuntungan dari orang-orang yang putus asa dan tamak. Ia menatap layar ponselnya untuk memandangi foto Ino. Gadis yang cantik dan naif. Dia bisa menjadi persembahan yang sempurna bagi dewa Jashin. Siapa yang peduli bila seorang gadis yatim piatu menghilang. Darahnya berdesir membayangkan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan. Dalam kehidupannya yang abadi hanya sedikit hal yang membuatnya senang dan sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai pelayan dewa kematian mengirimkan nyawa pada junjungannya.

.

.

"Serius kau mau mentraktirku?" tanya Sakura heran. "Sejak kapan kau punya uang?"

"Sejak aku menemukan seseorang untuk mensponsoriku."

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Aku akan ceritakan saat kita makan nanti."

Mereka duduk di restoran yang berada di dekat kampus. Tempat itu cukup nyaman dan belum banyak pengunjung. Ino mulai bercerita dan sahabatnya menyimak dengan saksama.

Tiba-tiba saja sakura tersedak soda yang sedang ia minum mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino. Mata zamrudnya melebar karena terkejut dan gadis itu mulai terbatuk-batuk.

"_What_! Kau punya _sugar daddy_?"

"Shh...tt," desah Ino menempkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar Sakura menurunkan volume suaranya. "Aku tak perlu kau menghakimiku sekarang." Ujarnya pelan.

"Maaf, Aku sangat terkejut. Tak terbayang kau melakukan itu. Tak seperti dirimu saja."

"Aku tak punya banyak pilihan, lagi pula aku tak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu secara langsung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami membuat kesepakatan, tapi ia tak pernah meminta untuk bertemu sampai sekarang. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang pria itu inginkan."

"Memang sudah berapa lama kau sudah berkomunikasi dengannya?"

" Tiga bulan, Aku iseng mengujinya dengan meminta macam-macam dan dia selalu mengirimkannya, uang, barang, bahkan _smart_ _phone_ ini dikirimkan olehnya. Tiap hari kami _chatting_ dan dia selalu menanyakan kegiatanku. Seakan dia peduli."

"Uh.. Aneh sekali. Bila aku jadi kau. Aku akan sangat ketakutan. Tak ada orang sebaik itu tanpa maksud apa-apa. Apa dia tahu di mana kau tinggal?"

"Tidak, aku memberikannya nama alias dan meminta semua paket di kirim ke alamat bar nenek Chiyo. Aku juga tak mau mengambil risiko."

"Kau pintar juga, tapi hati-hati oke. Aku tak pernah mendengar kisah seaneh ini. Menghadiahkan uang dan barang pada gadis tak dikenal, tanpa meminta apa-apa. Aku tak percaya ada orang sebaik itu."

Ino mengaduk-aduk minumannya, Senang rasanya bisa makan enak dan kenyang. Semenjak mengenal Hyden, hidupnya jadi lebih nyaman. Ia berhenti bekerja di bar dan hanya mengambil _shift_ empat jam di kafe Nona Tsunade. Dia bisa belajar dan nongkrong seperti anak kuliahan normal. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu pria itu, tapi ia selalu menolak dan berkata belum saatnya. Ia tahu bila mereka bertemu Ino harus merelakan kegadisannya, tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini ia merasa tak lagi keberatan. Apa dia benar-benar bodoh mulai menganggap pria itu baik. Ino bahkan tak tahu wajah dan kepribadiannya. Atau bahkan nama aslinya.

Dari percakapan mereka setiap hari, Ino merasa diperhatikan. Maklum saja, selama ini dia sendirian. Waktu dia masih SMA dia adalah remaja populer dan supel, tapi setelah kepergian sang ayah. Dia perlahan berubah. Menjadi miskin dan yatim piatu membuat semua orang menjauhinya. Mereka kasihan, tetapi tak mau terlibat dengannya. Lagi pula ia tak punya waktu untuk bersosialisasi. Hanya ada Sakura yang selalu bersamanya melewati saat-saat sulit. Bahkan ia menginap untuk merawat Ino ketika ia sakit. Hidup sendirian terasa berat dan menyebalkan.

"Aku rasa ia akan menagih apa yang aku janjikan suatu saat."

"Jika dia mengajakmu bertemu, Beri tahu aku. Sekedar jaga-jaga bila ternyata kau berurusan dengan orang gila."

"Pasti Sakura."

.

.

Ino lega menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dia tak lagi kurus kering dan rona sehat kembali memancar di wajahnya. Tidur delapan jam sehari dan makan makanan bergizi membuat banyak perubahan. Ia membeli kulkas dan memasak sendiri. Meski sekarang ia punya cukup uang Ino tetap berhemat. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan Hyden akan membantunya.

Pukul tujuh, sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya dan Ino langsung tahu siapa itu. Setelah percakapan pertama mereka. Pria itu tak pernah membahas lagi soal seks. Ia lebih memilih untuk bertanya tentang dirinya, meski kerap melontarkan komentar sarkastis. Ino tanpa sadar telah bercerita banyak, sementara ia tak tahu apa-apa soal pria itu.

_Hyden Reds : Apa kabar Barbieku? How was your day? _

Ino membalas, hatinya merasa hangat seseorang menanyakan kabarnya. Ia jadi teringat ayahnya yang tiap hari bertanya ada yang Ino lakukan sepanjang hari ketika ia sedang bekerja dan mereka akan bertukar cerita saat makan malam. Momen seperti itu telah lama terlupakan ketika ia selalu pulang ke apartemen kecil yang kosong. Di mana yang menantinya hanya kesunyian.

Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika mulai mengetik.

_Barbie Girl : Menyenangkan. Pergi makan siang bersama temanku. Hasil ujian baru diumumkan dan aku masih berada di peringkat dua puluh besar. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk semester akhir. _

_Hyden Reds : Artinya kau tak memerlukanku lagi? _

_Barbie Girl : Mungkin, lebih baik kita selesaikan kesepakatan kita secepatnya. _

_Hyden Reds : Ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkanku sepertinya. _

_Barbie girl : Bukan begitu daddy, hanya penasaran dengan dirimu. _

_Hyden Reds : Daddy, Aku belum cukup tua untuk dipanggil ayah olehmu. _

_Barbie girl : Touche.. aku pikir kau sugar daddyku. _

_Hyden Reds : Nah, Kau proyek amalku. Aku lebih suka memikirkan diriku sebagai penolong di sini. _

_Barbie girl : Kau menolongnya tidak dengan ikhlas. _

_Hyden Reds : Aku mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku harap akan cocok. _

Ino tak membalas lagi. Ia langsung pergi melengang ke bar nenek Chiyo yang masih belum buka. Wanita tua itu tinggal sendirian di lantai tiga. Ino selalu penasaran apa sang nenek masih punya keluarga. Ino menaiki tangga samping dan mengetuk pintu. Seorang pria berambut merah berwajah _baby face _membukakan pintu.

"Cari siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Nenek Chiyo." Ino sedikit takut dengan lelaki itu.

Wanita tua itu muncul menyambutnya. "Oh Ino, Kemari. Ada apa?"

"Apa ada paket untukku."

"Pas sekali. Cucuku itu datang membawa paket untukmu."

Pria itu tampaknya tak nyaman dengan kalimat yang diutarakan sang nenek. Ia lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Ino pada sang kurir. "Apa kau kenal orang yang memintamu membawa paket ini."

Dia menoleh menatap Ino, "Tidak." Lalu pintu rumah itu berdebam.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada nenek Chiyo yang tampak berkaca-kaca. "Mengapa cucumu seperti itu?"

"Dia sudah lama meninggalkan rumah. Aku cukup senang mengetahui dia masih hidup. Sasori satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa." Ujar wanita tua itu dengan berkaca-kaca.

Ino jadi prihatin, Sulit baginya membayangkan seseorang mampu mengabaikan wanita tua seperti Chiyo. Tentu lebih menyakitkan ditinggal oleh orang yang masih hidup. Setidaknya Ino tahu bila takdir bicara berbeda. Ayahnya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Di luar sana Sasori mengumpat. Harusnya ia menolak menjadi kurir rekannya. "Sialan kau Hidan, Aku jadi bertemu nenekku." Pria berambut merah itu melirik ke arah lampu yang menyala di lantai tiga bar tersebut. Kemarahannya pada sang Nenek bertahun-tahun yang lalu menguap begitu saja.

Sampai di rumah Ino membuka bungkusan kotak berwarna coklat di tangannya. Dia merasa bagaikan membuka kado natal. Ternyata Hyden memberikannya sebuah gaun berwarna lavender yang indah. Ino mengaruk kepala heran. Untuk apa gaun seindah ini, ia tak memerlukannya. Meski berpikir begitu Ino tetap mencobanya. Ukurannya begitu pas. Ino heran bagaimana pria itu bisa menebak dengan benar ukuran baju dan warna favoritnya. Tak mungkin ia tahu siapa dan di mana Ino tinggal. Gadis itu mengambil foto dan mengirimkannya pada si pemberi hadiah.

Tanpa menunggu lama. Ia mendapatkan balasan.

_Hyden reds : It looks good on you. _

_Barbie girl : Mengapa kau mengirimkannya. Aku tidak butuh. _

_Hyden reds : Kau akan membutuhkannya. Sebab kita akan bertemu minggu depan._

Ino langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya di kasur. Ia tak percaya semua akan terjadi. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Yang paling keras terasa adalah kekhawatiran.

Deidara menatap heran pada Hidan yang tersenyum pada ponselnya.

"Tak biasanya kau tersenyum." Ujar pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru sedingin es antartika.

"Sesuatu yang bagus terjadi." Balas Hidan santai.

Mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah tempat Deidara mengerjakan karya seninya. Puluhan patung wanita berjejer di lorong terlihat begitu riil. Seolah mereka hidup dan bernafas. Semua memamerkan ekspresi kesakitan seakan udara diambil dari paru-paru mereka. Agoni begitu Deidara menyebutnya.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu lama?"

"Ah, Tanganmu sudah gatal untuk menyentuh sisa-sisaku."

"Kau harus mengakui karyaku brilian. Aku juga membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauanmu. Lihatlah mereka indah bukan." Ucap Deidara sambil menyentuh pipi patung wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dingin dan licinnya permukaan plester membuatnya senang. "Jiwa mereka yang terperangkap membuat karya seniku hidup."

"Jangan lupa kekuatanku yang membuat tubuh mereka tak membusuk. Jashin hanya menginginkan nyawa mereka."

"Dan aku menginginkan jasad mereka untuk karya seniku. Bukankah kau menikmatinya, mengorbankan gadis-gadis malang ini untuk dewa sembahanmu."

"Aku memberikan mereka hadiah terindah, sebuah pembebasan." Itulah yang Hidan pikirkan setiap kali ia menguras darah mereka. Ia mencekik leher-leher itu dengan rasa iri menatap mata yang perlahan meredup ketika nafas mereka habis ditangannya. Mereka tak perlu lagi merasakan penderitaan dunia lagi, sementara ia abadi penderitaan baginya akan berlangsung selamanya mungkin sampai akhir zaman.

"Kau akan menyukai persembahan berikutnya. Dia begitu murni dan indah."

"Well, Aku tak sabar untuk menyentuhkan tanganku di tubuh dinginnya."

"Sabar saja, Dia tak bisa lari ke mana-mana."

.

.

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba, Ino menanti pria itu muncul di kafe Nona Tsunade. Berada di tempat familier membuat Ino merasa lebih tenang dan aman. Meski ia tahu setelah ini mungkin pria itu akan membawanya ke tempat lain. Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Sesekali melirik ke arah pintu dengan cemas. Lonceng pintu bergerincing. Ino menahan nafas tatkala sosok tinggi berbalut _long coat _hitam berjalan ke arahnya. Sesaat dia terpana menatap mata berwarna Amethys. Ino tak pernah menduga Hyden ternyata rupawan. Ino tak muluk-muluk beranggapan pria itu baik, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang mendadak jadi cepat di bawah tatapan pria itu. Seakan sebuah mantra sedang bekerja padanya

"Kau Yamanaka Ino, bukan?"

Ino berkedip, terkejut mendengar namanya disebut

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku punya cara mengumpulkan informasi."

"dan kau Hyden?"

"Namaku Hidan, Apa kau sudah siap mental untuk ini?"

Ino menelan ludah menghadapi pertanyaan frontal itu. "Apa bedanya aku siap atau tidak."

"Aku bisa memberimu lebih banyak waktu."

"Tidak, Aku ingin urusan kita selesai, secepatnya."

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum. "Kau tak suka aku memanjakanmu?"

"Aku tak tahu apa niatmu, Aku hanya merasa semakin banyak bantuan yang aku dapat, semakin besar balasan yang akan kau minta."

"Kau menangapku orang seperti itu. Kau tak salah." Jawabnya Jujur. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau ikut denganku."

Selama ini, dalam ilusinya. Ino membayangkan Hidan sebagai pria yang hangat. Paling tidak itu gambaran yang Ino dapat dari percakapan mereka, tapi kenyataan tak seindah ilusi. Pria itu dingin dan elusif. Meski sekarang ia merasa terjebak Ino tak bisa mangkir. Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan.

Dengan langkah berat Ia mengikuti pria itu keluar dan masuk dalam mobil yang membawanya entah ke mana. Perjalanan yang panjang membuat Ino gelisah. Semakin lama jalan yang mereka lewati semakin sepi. Hatinya menciut, bila pria ini ternyata psikopat habislah dia.

"Ke mana kau membawaku?"

"Rumahku di depan sana."

Ino melihat sebuah _mansion_ yang besar di ujung jalan. Bangunan yang cukup tua seolah telah berdiri lebih dari satu abad.

Setelah makan malam yang berlangsung dalam keheningan. Hidan membawa gadis pirang itu ke kamar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Tanya Ino dengan ragu ketika ia melihat sebuah ranjang besar di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada, Tidurlah."

"Apa kau serius? Kau hanya punya waktu semalam. Aku akan pulang besok pagi."

Hidan mengabaikannya dan menutup pintu. Ino semakin curiga. Apa pria itu berniat menahan dirinya. Begitu Ino mencoba menarik pintu. Benda itu terkunci. Wajah Ino memucat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi tetap tak bergeming. Gadis pirang itu pun membuka jendela berharap bisa kabur dari sana. Ternyata dia berada di lantai tiga. Bagaimana bisa? Ino tak merasa ada menaiki tangga di bangunan itu.

Jendela yang terbuka lebar membuat angin berembus dalam ruangan. Tiba-tiba telinga Ino menangkap suara jeritan-jeritan wanita. Ino menutup jendela dengan cepat. Wajahnya memucat merasakan teror.

"Kau yang terpilih" Suara lirih dan berat, tapi tanpa wujud berbisik di dekatnya. Ino menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan berusaha menghalau suara-suara menakutkan itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik selimut, tetapi tetap saja jeritan dan peringatan itu menghantuinya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa rumah ini dihuni setan?

Ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali. Kabut tipis memasuki ruangan membawa aroma wangi yang menusuk tajam. Menghirup udara itu membuat kesadaran Ino melemah. Ino melihat pintu terbuka perlahan dan Hidan berdiri di sana sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Dia menghela nafas menatap tubuh polos terantai di atas altar pemujaan. Perlahan ia menyusurkan ibu jarinya di pipi gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Dia seharusnya memikirkan cara untuk mengantarkan kematian, bukan merasa ragu memberikan berkatnya . Apa dia telah mengkhianati dewanya dengan berpikir menginginkan gadis ini untuk dirinya sendiri?

Dia seorang pelayan dewa. Setidaknya itu yang ingin ia pikirkan, tapi ia tak pernah lupa beberapa abad yang lalu ia hanya pria yang takut akan kematian. Mencoba mencari jalan dan kekuatan agar tidak terbunuh dalam perang. Ia menggadaikan jiwanya pada setan untuk sebuah keabadian dan setelah ia hidup ratusan tahun ia menyadari kehidupannya kehilangan arti. Ia hanya berlalu mengaturkan nyawa dan kehancuran bagi Jashin. Keabadian yang ia minta serasa bagai kutukan karena itu ia menatap korbannya dengan iri. Ia tak akan bisa merasakan nyawa terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Ino mulai sadar, matanya berkedip menyesuaikan pandangan di tempat yang gelap ini. Dia ingin mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi sesuatu menghalanginya. Ia melihat rantai melingkari tangan dan kakinya. Memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terlentang di atas permukaan keras dan dingin.

"Hidan..." Panggil Ino pada pria yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh..Kau sudah sadar."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hadiah terakhirku untukmu." Pria itu menatap tubuh polosnya tidak dengan nafsu. Seakan ia tak punya niat untuk menyentuh Ino dengan cara seperti itu, tapi di mata Amethys-nya Ino melihat ketetapan hati dan sedikit penyesalan. "Sebuah pembebasan."

Kedua tangan pria itu mencekik lehernya. Ino meronta agar bisa bernafas, tapi tekanan di lehernya membuat jalur udara terputus. Ino bisa merasakan hidup dan kesadarannya mulai tergelincir lalu tulang lehernya berderak patah. Seketika rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang ia alami menghilang. Ia lega sangat lega.

Hidan melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuh tanpa nyawa. Dengan hati-hati ia mengendong jasad Ino dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Lebih baik begini. Sekarang gadis itu menjadi milik Jashin. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus rambut gadis itu seakan Ino hanya sedang tertidur. Ia bisa saja melepaskan Ino dan membiarkan dia hidup, tapi untuk apa? Gadis itu akan menua lalu pada akhirnya mati dan ia akan menolak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Hidan membuka jubahnya, tubuhnya penuh bekas luka. Meski kepala terpisah dari badan ia tetap hidup hanya tak bisa melarikan diri dari rasa sakitnya. Sungguh tak menyenangkan. Ia menyelinap di balik selimut. Memeluk tubuh dingin yang tiada bernyawa, ia ingin bisa berpura-pura gadis ini hanya tertidur. Mengabaikan kulitnya yang memucat atau bibirnya yang biru.

Hidan tak ingin mengakui ia merasakan sesuatu ketika mengamati gadis ini dari jauh. Senyum Ino memberinya sedikit kesenangan dan sekarang hanya cangkang kosong ini yang tersisa. Dia memang harus menderita. Menanggung kesepian dalam keabadian. Semuanya berlalu dan menghilang kecuali dirinya. Hidan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut meski tahu ia tak akan mendapatkan respons apa-apa. Ia sedang mencumbu mayat gadis yang baru saja ia jadikan tumbal.

Sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi. Tubuh Ino menghangat dan jantungnya kembali berdetak. Tubuh kaku itu melembut dan kembali merona begitu darah kembali mengaliri nadinya. Hidan tersentak kaget. Ino mendorong pria itu dan terengah-engah. Mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah tercekik.

"Kau mau membunuhku." Teriak Ino histeris. Hidan menatap gadis itu heran.

Ino baru sadar mereka berdua telanjang di tempat tidur. Apa dia baru saja bermimpi buruk? Apa ia bermimpi dirinya terantai dan tercekik? Ia mencari jawaban dari sepasang mata Amethys di depannya.

"Kau seharusnya mati." Ucap Hidan pada Ino. "Aku mempersembahkan nyawamu pada dewa kematian."

"Tapi, Aku masih hidup."

Mungkin-kah Dewa Jashin mengembalikan nyawa Ino? Hidan tiba-tiba merasa senang.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanya Ino pada pria berambut perak itu. Histerianya telah lewat dan Ino merasa cukup tenang menghadapi situasi ini.

"Pelayan dewa kematian, pembawa petaka dan kehancuran. Seorang _Immortal_."

"Aku tak percaya ada hal seperti itu."

Hidan menarik laci meja di sebelah ranjang untuk mengambil pisau. Ia mengores lengannya sendiri. Darah merah mengalir dan dia mengernyit kesakitan, tapi kurang dari tiga menit luka besar itu langsung menghilang. Hanya meninggalkan garis putih di kulitnya. "Sekarang kau percaya?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak... Ini gila, Mustahil."

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Ino teringat kesepakatan mereka hanya untuk satu malam. Ia mencari-cari pakaiannya "Di mana bajuku. Aku mau pulang." tanya gadis itu menuntut.

"Di Kursi, Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, Aku pulang sendiri."

Hidan tak memaksa. Ia mengantar gadis itu sampai di depan pintu. "Selamat tinggal, Ino." Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum. Ia tak menahan Ino sebab ia tahu mereka akan bertemu lagi. Dewa kematian ternyata mau bermurah hati pada pelayannya yang setia.

Ino kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya. Kuliah sambil bekerja _part time. _Untung ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk semester akhir dan nenek Chiyo mengajak Ino tinggal di rumahnya. Jadi ia tak perlu lagi membayar sewa. Ino merasa bahagia dan beruntung. Dia juga punya kekasih sekarang, tak sedikit pun Ino ingin mengingat pertemuan anehnya dengan Hidan. Ino menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk.

Gadis itu bersenandung sambil memotong bawang. Ia memasak makan malam. Sebagai ganti sewa Nenek Chiyo meminta Ino memasak dan bersih-bersih. Ino setuju. Jadi ia memasak tiga kali sehari. Berusaha mengiris bawang dengan cepat, tanpa sengaja Ino malah mengiris jari sendiri. Melihat darah bercucuran dari telunjuknya ia panik dan segara mencari plester. Begitu Ino akan menempelkan plester itu di jarinya. Ternyata lukanya sudah menghilang. Ino gemetar ketakutan. Plester yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai.

"Ini tak mungkin." Ucapnya tak percaya. Gadis itu terduduk lemas di lantai. Apa dia menjadi seperti pria itu? Ino menampik kemungkinan dengan penjelasan yang lebih logis. Sebuah luka kecil tentu menutup dengan cepat.

.

.

Melihat gadis berambut pirang itu dari jauh, Hidan hanya mendesah. Ketika Ino sadar apa artinya menjalani keabadian gadis itu akan mencarinya, Mungkin sekarang atau satu abad lagi. Ia akan menunggu.

Tak disangka Jashin memilih menjatuhkan kutukan ini pada Ino. Tidak adil memang karena gadis itu akan menderita, tapi Ino tak akan sendirian. Pria itu pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencari tumbal berikutnya. Ino menoleh ke seberang jalan. Merasa melihat sosok Hidan berada di sana.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sai pada pacarnya.

"Maaf, Tak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi."

_Between the sun and the moon, under the walk of the time. He'll always be there, watching her in longing for eternity. _

_They bound to suffer together untill the world end. _


End file.
